


Line of Tradgedy

by coldcoffeeandchocolate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Oops, Other, alex died sorry, alex was a witch, angsty, idk what this is, laurens is suicidal, laurens was depressed, probably sucidal, this is Inspired, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coldcoffeeandchocolate
Summary: An inspiration from https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926111 by @musicalgirl4474.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Line of Tradgedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicalgirl4474](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soul-Keeper, Keep Mine Instead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926111) by [musicalgirl4474](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474). 



The General wakes, surprised that he is no longer wounded. He rises, not yet noticing the body sitting at the foot of the bed. Then he notices. It is Alexander, with blood on his wrists and an unmoving chest. He takes the boy’s pulse, finding none. Calling for Doctor Mann, he sits by Alexander, a hand on his shoulder, now cold. He notices Alexander’s eyes - a violet colour. The colour eyes he has seen only once before, on a trip in 1751 to Barbados. The doctor who had visited him, whose name he didn’t remember, had eyes glowing violet as he slowly cured the then Colonel.  
Doctor Mann arrives, checking his stomach wound, which is miraculously healed. It might have to do with Alexander’s sacrifice. The General then points to Alexander, and the doctor gasps, shocked.  
“I did not know you had a witch upon your staff, General,” says Doctor Mann.  
“Neither did I, Doctor.” Doctor Mann pronounces Alexander too late to save, even though it is obvious he would not have ever been able to save, and then the General sends for the Marquis de Lafayette, and Alexander’s friend, John Laurens.  
Lafayette arrives first, hugging the general, then he gasps. “I did not mean this type of rest. I meant for him to sleep.”  
“You have never seen this, then, Marquis?”  
“No - what is it?”  
“They come from anywhere. Alexander, his mother was the same way. He was a witch’s child, a witch himself-” Laurens arrives, immediately sobbing as he sees Alexander’s body.  
“I should have known he was a witch,” Laurens gasps, panting for breath, “It makes sense. I have seen them before, in a doctor and a couple of merchants. I think my late brother Jemmy was one of them. Not sure if his accident was a coincidence or my father’s plan.” He says nothing more, still shocked from his lover’s sacrifice.  
They remove Alexander’s body that day, burying it deep next to the house, moving a stone there, marking Alexander’s burial place. None of them will ever forget his sacrifice. Laurens says a phrase, unfeeling. “He knew he would never make it out of this war alive. We should try, if only for him.”  
It does not happen. Laurens becomes suicidal and is discovered one morning, blood steaming from his wrists. Lafayette gets captured and put on a ship to Britain, becoming an indentured servant for seven years, returning to France weak and in pain. He dies the next day from pneumonia. Only the General lives on, becoming the president, but never forgetting what he lost in the war.


End file.
